Jayfeather and His First Love
by DragonoftheRoses13
Summary: This is a story about Jayfeather and falling in love for the first time. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Jayfeather and a Shadowclan cat (that I made up) seeing each other for the first time, falling in love, having a forbidden love and….I better shut up before I spill.**

**I don't own anything except the Shadowclan cat that I made up.**

**For my online friend who wanted a story about Jay x OC. **

It was a cool leaf-fall day. Jayfeather was out looking for herbs for his clan. "I'm low on Coltsfoot, Catnip, Tansy, Juniper Berries, Goldenrod, Ragwort Leaves, Honey, and Dock Leaves," Jayfeather said out loud to himself. Just then something went by Jayfeather. Too fast from him to know what it was. "Mouse-dung!" the cat spat out loud. "Not only did I lose the mouse I was trying to get but I crossed over onto Thunderclan territory! Blackstar is going to have my fur for his bedding when he hears about this." _A Shadowclan cat! Is this cat trying to steal our prey?_ Jayfeather thought as he got down ready to jump on the intruder. A heartbeat later he sprang on to the cat, pinning it down.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory? Trying to steal our prey?" Jayfeather hissed. "No! I was chasing a mouse and forget to stop," the cat hissed back. Jayfeather let go and sat down. "Whats your name?" "My name is Snowclaw, I was a loner but then Blackstar saw something in me and I became a Shadowclan warrior. I caught on the rules quickly and now I broken one of the rules," Snowclaw mewed. Jayfeather could see the Shadowclan she-cat. _Wait I can she her? Whats going on?_ Jayfeather thought. Snowclaw was a pale gray she-cat with a white paw. Her eyes were the same color as Jayfeather.

"Well I better go. Before I leave, whats your name?" "I'm Jayfeather. I'm Thunderclan's medicine cat." Snowclaw nodded and left. Jayfeather blinked and darkness filled his eyes. "Right now to get the herbs."

Two sunrises past after Jayfeather saw Snowclaw and their chat. Jayfeather was sitting by lake, listening to the water on the lake. Then something cold hit him on his face. "Hi there, I thought you were asleep," said a familiar voice. Jayfeather wiped his face and saw Snowclaw's face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with water," Snowclaw mewed. "It's ok. I just hate it when I get hit by water," Jayfeather replied. Snowclaw padded up to him and sat next to him. "I know I'm suppose to be over here but I wanted to talk to you again," Snowclaw mewed. _Oh great, if any Thunderclan cat sees me talking to a Shadowclan cat, Firestar is going to have my fur, _Jayfeather thought.

"Hey Snowclaw how about we go talk somewhere else so nobody can find us and we both get in trouble." Snowclaw agreed and got up. Jayfeather got up and led her to a small patch of ferns that was between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. I was big enough for 2 cats and 3 kits.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" "I was wondering if you could tell me how to use herbs just in case my clan gets sick." Jayfeather's ears twitched when he heard her ask to learn about herbs. "Why?" "Well its just I want to help out and can be extra special to my clan." Jayfeather was getting irradiated wondering why Shadowclan's medicine cat couldn't couldn't teach her. "If you're wondering why our medicine cat won't teach me is because he's to busy getting herbs for leaf-bare." "Oh, well I'll teach you the basic ones. Poppy seeds are used for calming a cat down and to help them fall asleep, catmint is use for whitecough and greencough, cobwebs stop cats from bleeding…" As Jayfeather told Snowclaw the herbs he felt something warm his heart up. _Is this what love feels like? Wait I'm a medicine cat, I can't have a mate. Maybe this should be the last time I should talk to Snowclaw._ Then something brushed up on Jayfeather. "You will still be a great medicine cat Jayfeather. But it will come with a price." _Yellowfang?_ Jayfeather thought. When he looked around he saw nothing but Snowclaw. "Where was I?" "You were telling me what comfrey is use for." Jayfeather got back to telling herbs.

Dusk was coming and it was time to say good-bye. "See at the gathering Jayfeather," Snowclaw mewed as she went back to her Shadowclan camp. Jayfeather nodded and walked back to Thunderclan camp. He grabbed a few herbs when he retuned to camp. _What did Yellowfang mean that I'm still going to still be a great medicine cat, but with a price? _Jayfeather though about what Yellowfang said and how he helped Snowclaw while sorting out the herbs. After he got done he curled up in his nest and went to sleep, thinking about Snowclaw.

**Cliffhanger No Jutsu!**

**Only chapter one and I'm on a roll! I bet you're wondering "Rose, how can you have this story up and you have to finish 3 other stories?" Well you see my young readers, I have a bad case of writer's block and its taking me longer than would have thought. TwT**

**Before you burn me to hell, I will update all my stories (plus this one) and make them long (not super long) for you. And this was a request for one of my friends online.**

**See you soon!**


	2. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating. I'm very busy with school and whatnot. I'm in my last year of high school and I really want to leave.**

**I'll try to update everything as soon as I can.**


	3. Busy

**Okay, seeing how I'm busy with school; I'm going to let you guys come up with the next 2-3 maybe 4 chapters.**

**It's hard trying to keep up with it, so I'm letting you write what's going to happen next. I'll mention you that you wrote it.**

**Send me a PM of the chapter and the best one will be featured.**

**Good luck!**


End file.
